The functionality made available via image editing and other applications is ever increasing. For example, users may enhance, crop, composite, matte, and alter image data using a multitude of different operations.
However, the sheer number of choices of operations that are made available may make it difficult for a user to locate a particular operation of interest. This may include making the user aware of the operation and even locating functionality to initiate to operation once aware. Further, determining a portion of an image that is to be the subject of the operation may be inefficient using conventional techniques. Consequently, users may choose to forgo this functionality, which may hinder a user's experience with the applications.